


Back Again

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisgirl!Zayn, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Genderbend, Genderswap, cisgirl!Harry, cisgirl!Liam, cisgirl!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>standard disclaimer applies: i dont own one direction, all of this is a work of fiction, please dont show this to anyone mentioned in it or anyone who knows them</p><p>i don't promise regular updates</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> standard disclaimer applies: i dont own one direction, all of this is a work of fiction, please dont show this to anyone mentioned in it or anyone who knows them
> 
> i don't promise regular updates

Harry does a double take at the familiar set of tattoos – arrows up one arm, cursive writing down the other. She stops, turns to find Niall and Zayn and show them, but when she looks again, Liam’s gone.

“What is it, Haz?” Zayn asks. Harry shakes her head.

“Nothing. I thought I saw… never mind.”

“Really. What is it?”

“Nothing, Zee. Promise.” Harry smiles and takes the older girl’s hand. Zayn gives her a look, but drops it.

They wander through the market, stopping at different stalls, never buying much. Harry doesn’t see Liam again, but she feels like she’s being watched. She shrugs it off, figuring it was an old fan or a stray paparazzi. It was a feeling she’d gotten used to, being watched. Maybe not one she liked, but one she was used to.

They’re at a park the next time she sees Liam. But the older girl isn’t alone this time, she’s there with a little girl and someone who looks suspiciously like Louis Tomlinson. Harry doesn’t say anything, she just watches, grinning when Louis laughs and the sound rings out through the playground.

“Was that…?” Niall trails off, but she’s looking around like she’s looking for someone.

“I think so.” Harry admits.

“Do you really think? Here?” Zayn asks. Harry nods.

“Over there.”  

“No way. It can’t be. There’s no way in hell.” Niall says. Harry points to where Louis had been standing, but he’s gone.

“You heard it too, right?” Harry asks nervously. The other two nod, just barely, but enough that Harry can tell what they’re thinking.

“What do we do?” Niall whispers.

“Hope we see him again.” Zayn sighs.

“I thought I saw Liam yesterday.” Harry admits.

“Is that why…?” Zayn trails off but Harry nods anyway. Zayn nods, thinking everything over. She doesn’t say much after that, but Harry and Niall don’t bother her. They know that everything that’s going on is bigger than the three of them.

“Should we call someone?” Niall asks, later that night.

“Who would we call?” Zayn counters.

“Anyone. My mum, your mum, Harry’s mum. Louis’ mum? Could call Simon.” Niall muses.

“Could call Modest. They might know.” Harry laughs. Niall shoots her a look and Zayn ignores her completely, acting like she didn’t say anything.

“They’re here for a reason, probably to get away from… something. What though? We were all so happy…” Zayn trails off, lost in thought.

“Simon? Management? Both?” Niall suggests.

“Us?” Harry adds quietly. Zayn turns to her, shocked.

“Harry, baby, why would you think that?”

“They disappeared, Zayn. Just, poof, gone. No note, no explanation, nothing. They were just… gone.”

“There was a note.” Niall says quietly, obviously trying to hold back tears. “On my kitchen table. They… Liam asked me not to say anything.” She starts crying then, folding over herself on her bed.

“Do you still have it?” Harry asks carefully.

“O - Of course. With me.” Wiping her eyes, Niall pulls her carry-on closer to her, reaching into a zipped pocket. “I always kind of half-hoped you’d find it.” She hands a well-worn piece of paper to Harry.

Niall,

Don’t tell anyone I’ve written to you – not even Louis knows and he’ll be pissed if he found out that I did this behind his back. “A clean break” he said. “It’ll be easier for all of us this way”. But I couldn’t leave you thinking that we hate you… or worse. We’re okay. We just need to be us, to be together. And they won’t let us. It’s been this way since nearly the beginning, and we’re sorry that we didn’t tell you. It just didn’t seem right to drag you lot into all our problems. Although, I’m not sure how you missed everything, if you did. And you don’t need to know who ‘they’ are, but it’s more people than you think. There are a lot of secrets floating around. Be careful – you can’t trust everyone you think you can. We love you, Niall, and Harry, and Zayn. Hopefully we’ll see you again one day. I don’t think we’ll be in touch after this, though. We need to just disappear, and this is the only way to do it. We’re sorry. So sorry. I hope you can forgive us one day.

Love, Liam

Harry looks up, tears in her eyes. The other two are near crying too, but Zayn looks a bit angry.

“I thought they were dead. They let us think that they were dead. Two of my best friends. Don’t you ever do that to me, got it?”

“Of course not.” Harry promises. “I would never.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Zayner.” Niall says, shaking her head fondly.

“Have you tried to get in touch with them since?” Harry asks quietly. Niall nods.

“Nothing. There’s no phone number, no email address, nothing. The old ones must be disconnected by now. I’ve never gotten a response.”

“Can we try again?”

“Of course, Haz.” Zayn says, smiling softly. She pulls out her phone and reads off Liam’s number, pausing so Harry can type it in. Niall chews her nails as it rings, but no one answers. There’s not even a voicemail message. Just that awful mechanical voice saying that the number’s been disconnected. Harry sniffs, blinking back tears.

“It’s alright, Harry.” Zayn pulls the younger girl closer, rubbing her shoulders. “We’ll find them. There can only be so many Tomlinsons around, right?”

“I guess.” Harry whispers, leaning into her side. Niall just nods.

“Come on, we’ll start our detective work in the morning. Time for bed, ladies.” She says.


End file.
